


insects.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: he always was beautiful.
Relationships: Dwayne Pipe/Alan Probe
Kudos: 1





	insects.

in a way, humans weren't unlike insects. alan probe seemed to be the perfect example of that.

horrace had noticed certain traits about him. his smile as beautiful as a butterfly's wings, heart as soft and fuzzy as a bumblebee's fur. talkative as an enthusiastic cricket. friendly as a pet scorpion. he'd fidget the same way a bouncy grasshopper would. and god, he was just as lovable as any of the prettiest bugs out there. just as handsome, admirable. just as wonderful.

at least, it was that way to horrace. it always would be. it always had been, hadn't it?


End file.
